


Light and Flame in our Hands

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, this is honestly nothing but shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: The return of Rey to the base is a cause for celebration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of Ktavnukkah, with the prompt _fire_.  
>  Title was taken from a Hanukkah song, because I'm cheesy like that.

The day the _Millennium Falcon_ returned to the Resistance base was a day of great celebration.

Finn practically ran up to meet Rey almost as soon as she got off the ship, grinning widely. “You came back!”

“Course I did!” she said, laughing and meeting him halfway with a tight hug.

The joy in the air was infectious. Poe hollered that Rey had done the impossible, and BB8 was nearly short-circuiting in her excitement. She could have sworn even Leia was waiting for her brother with a slap to the face and a hug, in that order.

Rey finally pulled away, kissing her friend on the cheek. “Oh, I missed you so much.”

“You’ve gotta tell me everything,” he said, still smiling.

“Rey!”

Rey looked over to the girl calling her name, and immediately blushed.

Because of _course_ it was that cute pilot that had talked to her right before she left to go find Luke. Of course, she was now waving to her and smiling warmly.

Oh, she was _kriffed._

Jess clapped her on the shoulder. “Good to see you again.”

“Um, you too,” she said, hoping her grin would hide how utterly flustered she was.

Jess giggled, before turning around and yelling, “Everything’s good, we’re still on for tonight!”

Rey’s eyebrows furrowed. “Tonight?”

“We’re having a bonfire to celebrate,” said Jess, resting her hand on her hip. “You’re totally invited, by the way.”

Rey nodded furiously. “I’d love to.”

“Sweet.” Jess grinned. “Meet us at the field behind the hangar at 2100?”

 

The new base at Guera was lush and temperate, with occasional rains preventing it from drying out. However, all the flora meant that strict precautions had to be taken to prevent fires from spreading. As such, the promised “bonfire” was hardly more than a few flames when Rey showed up half an hour late.

“You’re late,” said Finn, already curled up next to Poe. Rey just rolled her eyes and plopped down next to him.

“I couldn’t help it, Luke kept me training for _ages,_ ” she said. “Probably would’ve carried on ‘till midnight if I hadn’t said something.”

“Seems like a hardass,” said Jess, who had appeared next to her with a few skewers. It took all of Rey’s willpower not to stare at her; she had done away with her pilot jumpsuit for a pair of tight pants and a soot-stained tank top. “Want a sausage?”

“ _Yes,_ ” she said, maybe a bit too forcefully, as she accepted the skewer from Jess. Next to her, Finn snorted. “Oh, shut up.”

“Alight, we’re doing this,” said Jess, as she and Karé continued to fan the flame and add fuel. In no time, the few flames had erupted into a great display of fire, burning a magnificent orange and bright against the dark sky. Each new flurry of sparks sent a wave of warmth and light around.

It was magnificent.

Jess had returned to sit next to Rey, and was holding her hand while they roasted sausages and Poe strummed a cheerful melody on his guitar.

“I never knew fire could be so beautiful,” whispered Rey. Jess hummed in agreement, resting her head on Rey’s muscled shoulder.

Next to them, Finn sighed and looked at Rey.

“ _What?_ ”

“You know,” he said with the same look, “maybe you don’t need to be so shy.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Great. You get together with a hotshot pilot and suddenly you’re the expert on romance?”

“Not an expert, just someone with common sense.”

“Fine.” She sighed, as Jess hummed along with Poe’s cheerful ditty.

“You’re kinda cute when you’re annoyed,” said Jess, squeezing Rey’s hand.

“You’re cute all the time though,” she said, then blushed. Did she just say that? Force, she just said that.

Jess just giggled, looking at Rey with the most adoring expression ever. “You’re cuter, though.”

“No, you’re definitely prettier,” said Rey, heart fluttering.

Jess leaned in, her breath ghosting over Rey’s lips. “Let’s call it a truce?”

“If you insist,” said Rey, closing her eyes and kissing Jess.

Even with the bonfire cheerfully crackling in front of them, Rey’s own light was right with her.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr!](http://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com)  
>  Also, I know I'm shit at responding to comments, but that's only because I've got anxiety. I just wanna let y'all know that I love every single one of you that comments on my works, so <3  
> Chag sameach!


End file.
